From Eden
by rottentothecore
Summary: There were five, now just four. Torn from their mother on a cold Christmas Eve. Then, taken once more from a man they trusted. This is the life they were given, and they have to protect each other. ( OC Sister / Mentions of Child Abuse and Rape )


They were special children, even before bionics.

Five siblings related by blood, torn from their mother on Christmas Eve.

The oldest of the five wanted his first bicycle. The second wanted a new baby doll to add to her small collection. The third wanted some plastic race cars. The forth wanted a Batman action figure. The fifth was too young to know.

Their single mother tried her best. She worked night after night at the local diner, working almost sixty hours a week. She was unable to attend Christmas Eve that year due to her job.

She instructed her oldest, a boy of seven years, to do the Santa gifts for him and his siblings.

She told him that Santa dropped them off early before nighttime, and it was his special job to put them under the tree and to not tell his younger siblings.

The boy smiled to his mother and promised to watch his siblings while his mother worked. The four older kids knew how much she struggled, even at their young ages. They tried their best to take care of everything while their mother was away. They cleaned the house, prepared meals for themselves, and took care of the baby while their mother was out; and none of them complained about it.

Her boyfriend, and the father of all five of her children joined the army after the birth of their last child. He was an old army guy, and grew up in the strictness of a military family. The army was his refuge. He didn't want the life that his girlfriend did. They broke up, and he left. That was over five months ago.

The children were so happy that their father had left. He used to treat them like two hundred pound soldiers. He practiced long and hard on them, punishing them harshly if a task was done wrong. The children had an array of scars and bruises from where their father had punished them.

They were not happy to see their mother cry. She was so weak at that moment, having given birth to a baby right before her other half abandoned her and their kids. That was when they stepped up to take care of things, as their mother did the same.

That Christmas Eve was the one that really changed everything though.

The children were sitting in the floor of their one bedroom apartment, all watching a happy Christmas movie. They were all snuggled up together.

Their mother had just left, and it was getting late.

The eldest had already fed all of them, giving them Top Ramen that takes five minutes in the microwave, so things were beginning to wind down.

When the movie ended, the eldest escorted his siblings into the bathroom, helping them brush their teeth and change into their pajamas. As the middle children were getting themselves ready for bed, the oldest went and prepared the baby. He changed her into a clean diaper and pajamas, before carrying her back into the bathroom, making sure the other three were not wasting the toothpaste or the water.

He then walked them over to their bed, a queen bed that they all fit in. Quickly, he tucked them all in one by one. First, it was his sister that was only a year younger than him. Next, his newest sister, a baby of only six months. Then, his little brother that was only two years younger. Finally, his youngest brother, one three years under than him. The baby had to sleep in between the older kids, just in case.

The oldest passed out the stuffed animals to his siblings, giving each one. To the older girl, her soft rag doll. To one boy, his stuffed monkey toy. To the other, a worn out teddy bear. Then, to the baby, her prized stuffed puppy. The only thing that could put her to sleep.

As his siblings started to doze off, he quickly rushed into the other room, beginning to prepare the Christmas tree.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

An old friend of the mother, a man named Douglas, knew about the kids. He knew about them, the conditions they lived in, and how their mother would only make bigger mistakes.

That Christmas Eve, he took them from the apartment, and to his remote house. There he started their new life, as his lab rats.

The children awoke in a room covered in blankets and pillows, the youngest boy unable to be found. Little did they know, but he was gone. Douglas was unsuccessful with his transplant of the chip, so he was sent off to be adopted.

Douglas quickly explained the situation as the boy was going some place nice, and they did not need to worry.

Then, he erased their memory, and gave them new names, and new lives.

 ** _Subject A — "Adam Charles Davenport"_**

 ** _7 years old_**

 ** _Implanted chip at 22:00 on 12/25_**

 ** _Abilities — High levels of strength, more unknown_**

 ** _Chip Activated_**

 ** _Subject B — "Breana 'Bree' Michele Davenport"_**

 ** _6 years old_**

 ** _Implanted chip at 14:00 on 12/27_**

 ** _Abilities — High levels of speed, more unknown_**

 ** _Chip Activated_**

 ** _Subject C — "Chase William Davenport"_**

 ** _5 years old_**

 ** _Implanted Chip at 5:00 on 12/29_**

 ** _Abilities — High levels of intelligence, Commando Application, Molecularkinesis, more unknown_**

 ** _Chip Activated_**

 ** _Subject D — "Daniel Cody Lovelace"_**

 ** _4 years old_**

 ** _Implanted chip at 18:00 on 12/30_**

 ** _Abilities — Power Replication, Heat Vision_**

 ** _Chip Deactivated — Subject transported_**

 ** _Subject E — "Elaine 'Ellie' Beth Davenport"_**

 ** _6 months old_**

 ** _Implanted chip at 22:00 on 1/1_**

 ** _Abilities — Mental Link, Mental Database, Telekinesis, more unknown_**

 ** _Chip Unavailable Until Of Age_**


End file.
